bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hot Tub Contamination
"The Hot Tub Contamination" is the fifth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, October 17, 2016. Summary Sheldon and Amy try to work out their problems created by with Leonard and Penny's help, while Howard and Bernadette take a . Raj and Stuart use their uninvited. Extended Plot Cold Open - Leonard and Penny in 4A. Sheldon and Amy enter complaining about the bathroom schedule. Sheldon says Penny & Leonard like it, and they say no, they don't. Several jokes, then Sheldon & Amy realize that they need to reach a compromise. Scene 1 - Comic Book Store - Howard and Raj are at the register buying comic books from Stuart. Howard says that he and Bernadette are planning a vacation before the baby comes to Palm Springs. They are trying to do more stuff before the baby comes. Scene 2 - Later in 4A. The Bickering continues between Penny, Leonard, Sheldon, and Amy. Sheldon says he is male and needs to spread his DNA. Amy says we are sleeping together once a year, how much more spreading do you need? He wants to break up and find another woman. Penny figures that they should break them up for a little while. Scene 3 - Later in the Wolowitz bedroom - Howard is reading a baby book while Bernie is throwing up off-scene in the bathroom. She has a definite baby bump now. Howard says the baby book says you should not be getting morning sickness any more. Bernie comes out and is clearly not feeling well. They decide to spend their vacation at home, and to keep it a secret from their friends. Scene 4 - Penny is driving Sheldon in her car. It is night. Sheldon complains about how difficult Amy is to live with. Penny questions whether she is more difficult than Sheldon is to live with. Sheldon complains that Amy eyes him like a piece of meat, and Penny says that Leonard often gives her an approving thumbs up. Sheldon says that for once, he would like to be appreciated for his mind. And so does Penny. Scene 5 - Later in the Wolowitz bedroom - Howard is rubbing Bernie's feet, and is joking around doing magic tricks. They hear a noise like the door opening, and footsteps. Howard jumps around in a panic, neither has their cell phone in the bedroom, and Bernie says I have my iPad. Howard says sure, you can e-mail 9-1-1. Then they hear a bubbling sound. They look out their window and see Stuart relaxing in their hot tub. He does not see them. Scene 6 - Leonard and Amy are discussing Sheldon in 4A. He is high maintenance. Amy complains he posted a sign in the bathroom showing the number of days without Sheldon finding one of her hairs on the soap. Leonard remarks that his record was six. Leonard makes sure not let Amy send Sheldon back. Scene 7 - Prerecorded yesterday. The Wolowitz backyard hot tub. Stuart is relaxing and suddenly the backyard lights come on. Stuart hides under the water. Raj appears, drops his robe, and enters the hot tub wearing a pair of swim trunks. Stuart pops up out of the water, surprising Raj. Howard & Bernadette are watching all of this from their bedroom window. Scene 8 - Prerecorded yesterday. The Wolowitz hot tub continued. Stuart says he comes over whenever he knows Howard & Bernadette will not be home. Once he hid in the bushes and pretended to be a raccoon. Bernadette knew that that had not been a raccoon. Scene 9 - Penny driving Sheldon in her car and they are talking. Sheldon says "Being with Amy has awoken the sexual creature within. When I see a pretty woman walking down the street I go Hubba-Hubba!" He decides that they should go for ice cream. Scene 10 - Back to the Wolowitz hot tub. Raj and Stuart are sharing wine. Stuart says he uses the key to the house that he never returned. Bernie is annoyed with Howard, who admits to lying about getting the key. Raj says that he is single now, no longer dating the two women upon their inssitence. The second take had different wording, with Stuart saying you had more girlfriends that I ever had. Scene 11 - Amy and Leonard talking in 4A at the kitchen island. Leonard encourages Amy to hold firm on the bathroom schedule. He wishes he had because now if it is 7:18 am, there had better be a toilet. Amy says that she is in this relationship too, and if Sheldon doesn't like it, he can just move back to 4A. Leonard says, "he can, but he will need a good locksmith". Scene 12 - Penny and Sheldon eating ice cream at the ice cream parlor. Sheldon is looking for other women. Penny points out several, which Sheldon finds unsuitable. Finally, Sheldon tells Penny a story he has never told anyone. He came home from college early for spring break when he was 12 (first take, he was 13 in the following two takes) because the college had run out of math to teach him. His mother was at Bible Study, and he was expecting the house to be empty. He heard a sound from his parent's bedroom, and he opened the door to see his father in bed with another woman. They locked eyes, he shut the door and ran, and they never ever mentioned it to each other. That is why he knocks three times. The first one is tradition, and the following two are for you to get your pants on. Penny is sympathetic. Sheldon apologizes for not hitting on her along with the other women in the ice cream parlor, and says that he thinks of her more as a nanny. Penny says, let's get you home. Scene 13 - Wolowitz deck - Raj gets up to leave, and wonders why Stuart remains in the tub. Stuart says he is not wearing swim trucks unlike Raj. Howard finally loses his temper, and opens the window to yell that they need to get their own hot tub. Scene 14 - Amy and Leonard in 4A, with Amy enjoying sitting in Sheldon's spot. Penny and Sheldon return from the ice cream parlor, and Amy quickly shifts to the center of the sofa. Sheldon sits on the left side of the sofa, begins to speak to Amy, then jumps over to his spot. He notices that it is warm. He says to Amy that he is willing to forego the bathroom schedule. Scene 15 - The bathroom in a prerecorded scene. Sheldon speaks to Amy. "Amy Farah Fowler, will you share this toothbrush holder with me?" They put their toothbrushes into the holder and hug. Penny and Leonard are looking on. Leonard wants to know why they had to be there. Penny sheds a tear. "I may be crazy, but I found it moving." Many thanks to The Lady In Red http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/6647-spoilers-discussion-season-10/?page=71 Credits * Guest starring: ** None. * Teleplay: Steve Holland, Eric Kaplan & Jim Reynolds * Story: Chuck Lorre, Maria Ferrari & Tara Hernandez Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Raj and Stuart secretly using Howard's hot tub. *Taping date: September 20, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending x October 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on October 17, 2016. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Raj has broken up with both of his girlfriends at their insistence. *It's revealed that Stuart kept the key he had to the Wolowitz House, which Howard never asked for him to return. *Sheldon compromises with Amy by eliminating the famed schedule and sharing a holder with her. *Bernadette is wearing clothes. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. 10.05 thtc-1.jpg 10.05 thtc-2.jpg 10.05 thtc-3.jpg 10.05 thtc-4.jpg 10.05 thtc-5.jpg 10.05 thtc-6.jpg 10.05 thtc-7.jpg 10.05 thtc-8.jpg 10.05 thtc-9.jpg 10.05 thtc-10.jpg 10.05 thtc-11.jpg 10.05 thtc-12.jpg Bump.png Parlor1.png|Penny and Sheldon having ice cream. Parlor2.png|Ice cream parlor set. Bump2.png Bump3.png Category:Season 10 Category:Articles With Photos Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Lenny Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:2016 Category:October episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Stuart Category:Raj single Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Shamy Category:Fall episodes Category:Shamy living together Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Hot Tub Category:Baby Bump Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Visibly pregnant Category:Shamy fight Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Wolowitz House Category:Leonard & Penny Category:Leonard-Penny married Category:Lamy Category:Shenny